


Hasta Que Te Conocí

by flawlesspoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Cuban Lance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, band au, it is 2 am and Idk what is life rn, there will be a lot of music in spanish bc I am a music whore, they will save sex......... eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesspoop/pseuds/flawlesspoop
Summary: The Battle of the Bands is aproaching and Keith's band is preparing too hard for it. But things change when Lance, a musician who came to help them to win is starting to do weird things for Keith's inside. This will be a whole emotional rollercoaster for these two nerds.





	1. Maldito Duende

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is the first fanfic I am publishing so I really hope you like it. I am really excited about this because it mixes two of my favorite things: music and Klance. So please enjoy with me the sea of feelings :D
> 
> Title from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga5Bo4YdgH4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impresions aren't the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqB4FSettTI

"You gotta be kidding me."  
  
Keith was exhausted, he and his band were practicing the whole day and it was time for a break. Shiro is known as a demanding leader but before the annual battle of the bands he was freaked out.  
  
"I know you all are a bit tired." He was starting to sound like one of those military memes at this point and it was worrying. "But we have to get this song perfect if we want to win."  
  
"Shiro is right." Allura agreed, just like she always does with Shiro.  
  
"I'm not complaining." Hunk interfered, he rarely does that, but he was also tired as hell "but I'm afraid that even Pidge is sleep over the drums."  
  
And, in fact, there she was, asleep so calm and quiet that all knew if someone dares to wake her up they will be destroyed.  
  
"OK maybe this is all for today, remember we have early practice tomorrow." Allura said followed by loud groans of Keith and Hunk, even pidge groaned in her sleep.  
  
After the practice everyone left except Keith, after all it was his house the most likely one to practice. Its location was near a beach on the edge of the dessert and far away from the sound of the glamorous city of Los Angeles few kilometers away. It was quiet and relaxing, and Keith loved that. His house may be a liiiitle small. Ok it was very small, more like 4 walls and no more but He didn't care, this house was his 4 walls.  
  
It was always the same; The Alteans were a band of a bunch of music nerds who wanted to make some noise, just like most bands ever created. The band was created when they all graduated from college and wanted a new lifestyle, so they moved to LA. After putting all his beloved instruments in their place, he played on shuffle some piano playlist before falling to a coma in his sofa until next morning.  
  
Their practices were extremely exhausting all the week but on Friday they had time to relax before the habitual gig at the bar causing sensation lately in the city. In the club named "hasta-la-later" there were a great vibe and The Alteans had guaranteed a gig at Friday night almost every time, so it is a great thing for the band. The club was in the best location in the city and it was big enough to embrace more than 400 people with its three floors, the last one with a huge balcony for the ones who needed fresh air. The main counter was in the first floor exposing the immense amount of drinks to choose to. It was a great club and a great vibe, even For Keith, who hated physical contact with people as much as possible. Unfortunately, that vibe for Keith changed as soon as he entered.  
  
"Oh! There you are Keith!" Coran, as excited as ever, greeted Keith with a warm hug. Coran is the owner of the bar and a good family friend of Allura but he was not part of the problem, the problem was way, way bigger.  
  
It was the annoyingly handsome boy who was at the back of the place talking with the members of the band. Did they know him? Since when? Where? Why neither of them has told him about this? So many questions in Keith's head were drowning him that he didn't notice Coran talking to him.  
"So, what do you think, Keith?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, what do you think about the new employee?" Coran, twirling his mustache as a familiar move on him, was talking in fact of the guy standing there with the band. Apparently, he is now the new bartender of the club. Damn, that dude is actually hot. His perfectly tan skin was an absolutely contrast to his dark blue eyes. He was as tall as Keith; even he would bet the newbie is a bit taller and even his posture was so perfect for him that made him look like a true celestial figure. It was frustrating and yet endearing for our mullet boy. While Keith was admiring the sight, he didn't notice that Coran was enthusiastically calling the boy. Shit.  
  
"Lance! Come over here! I have someone to present you!" The now named Lance was approaching with a perfect posture. God dammit, even his walking was humanly impossible.  
  
"Coran, what are you waiting for? We are all waiting for you to—" he suddenly stopped; his mouth shut was the finale movement of his amusement leaving his face. Then a whole new expression was drawn in Lance's face and it was nothing good. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
Wait, does Lance knows him? Keith was absolutely confused, not to be gay, but he would remember someone as handsome as Lance.  
  
Who the hell is he kidding? Of course Keith is gay as hell, but the guy approaching him looks like he doesn't have any gay intentions onto him.  
  
Keith's thoughts were drowning him again when Lance's voice interrupted his mind.  
  
"I don't know why this mullet man is even doing here"  
  
Wait, mullet man? No one calls him that except... Oh no. God dammit no.  
  
"Wait, Lance? The annoying asshole guy from the classic guitar class?" Keith now remembers it, that boy was a pain in the ass back then, and now he swears he will make it here in LA. Forget now if this guy is hot, Lance is an enormous asshat.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but after you dropped out I got a place for electric guitar."  
  
Keith was going to say something when Shiro interrupted.  
"Whoa, guys, do you know each other?" Oh, great, now even Shiro knows this guy and Keith doesn't even know for how long.  
And apparently Lance was as confused as him, because he spoke with a higher pitch than necessary.

“Shiro, don’t tell me you know this guy.”

“Well, yeah, he is the band lead guitarist.” He was talking so purely, like he really didn’t know Lance and Keith have a rocky past, if he even knew the two of then actually knew each other. Despite lance’s sour expression, Shiro keeps talking. “Anyway, I’m here because I need Keith to help us prepare the stuff for the show.”

“I’m helping too, that’s why I’m all the way here in LA anyways” Lance expression was softer now, and he even looked like he wasn’t constipated with Keith’s presence while he was following Shiro to the stage at the end of the room. But that doesn’t distract Keith of what he just said.

“Wait, what?” Keith accidentally says it loud.

“Yeah, Lance is a close friend of Hunk and Pidge, so they asked him if he could get us some help to prepare to the battle of the bands because they said he is an amazing musician. I really thought we told you he would arrive here.” and Shiro answers calmly like it’s not a big deal. Of course, for Keith, this was a lot more than a big deal. “It doesn’t matter now anyway, we have to focus on prepare for the show immediately.”

“Ok, dad” Keith says glaring Shiro with the most unamusing glare in history.

Keith’s frustration is evident in the show tonight, he keeps spacing out and the whole view he can get to the bar where Lance is working is not helping at all. Ugh, Keith was even making mistakes in some notes during the songs but it was barely noticeable but whenever he fucked up Lance gave him an amusing grin so frustrating that Keith wished he could erase that grin forever.

This couple months until the battle of the bands will be the worsts of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha @ Jane: here your son <3


	2. La Vie en Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band practise and keith is angsty.

Lance was regretting coming to LA with his entire soul.

 He did agree with Hunk and Pidge to come because he had absolutely no idea what to do after graduating from college and coming to the city where his friends were living was totally a great idea, besides helping them to get through the battles of the band (which is great while he settles for something in the music industry in Los Angeles) he got to be more time with his best friends after their college days. While he settles in the city, Pidge gave him recommendations to work in a club as barista; Lance needs money so he didn't complain to get the job.

 The problem was that now he was heading to his rival's house for band practice.

 Although he has never heard Keith saying they are actually rivals, with the way Keith, the perfect boy was always trying to get on his nerves back in college days it was pretty obvious. At least from Lance’s point of view. But to be honest, he forgot about that mullet after he dropped out, the classes were always the same but he never got bored thanks to Hunk and Pidge. Thanks to those two fucking nerds he loved being in class. However, when they finally graduated, they grew apart, Hunk and Pidge got into a band and he returned home to spend a year or so helping in the family business of a music shop. Now, for Lance, was time to get his friends back in his life even if that means to spend time dealing with a certain mullet-man.

 Lance entered the house or well, the four walls that were called house. There wasn’t much in it, only a sofa, a refrigerator and a giant board in the biggest wall and a bunch of instruments which covered the half of the single room of the house. What kind of cryptid could live in these conditions?

 The answer of that question was resting his body on the board while tuning his red electric guitar and glaring at Lance with his stupid dark-purple-colored eyes. Keith was wearing a Green Day t-shirt (it was even from the American Idiot Album, so edgy), black skinny jeans matching his dark mullet, fingerless gloves and a fucking leather jacket like this was 2004 or something.

 “Lance! Nice you see you coming, we really hope you like staying with us this couple of months and I’m really looking forward your help for our presentation!” Allura’s greeting voice stopped lance from looking at Keith’s questionable fashion taste and finally turn his face where Allura was adjusting her microphone. She was pretty as always, even though when her eyes were showing how tired she was. She was wearing a simple pink shirt and jean shorts. Her white hair (which lance always wondered how that color is always perfect in her hair) was up in her head with a messy bun. Before he could say anything he felt a sudden attack from Pidge who tucked him down to the floor.

 “Lance! You’re fucking late!” Pidge nearly scolded, but it was more like a laugh than anything. She may be small, but her body was heavy enough to hurt lance by being splashed on top of him. Lance wasn't sure if the hurting chest was from Pidge's eight or from laughing so much. God, he even missed this gremlin's surprised attacks.

 After the entire band (except Keith) greeted Lance, Shiro finally spoke. "Ok guys, let's get this practice done." His tone was strict and it told the procrastination before practice was finally over.

After some groans they warned up with some covers. Some chill out songs easy to joke around while everyone got prepared. While they were on it lance started looking to the big board that occupied the wall Keith's house. It had a lot of pictures pinned on it but all of them where carefully placed and they were connected by a flashy red thread. All of the pictures showed blurry sights of places Lance had never been in his life but what lance caught was that they all had the same silhouette of a man but with something strangely hanging on its back. Almost like they were... Wings. Why would Keith have all of these pictures about a winged man in his wall? His mind wandered while he listened to the song that the band was paying.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

 La Vie en Rose. That song was a classic, the way that Allura was singing, the style that Shiro played the bass so smoothly, the tranquil of Pidge's trumpet sound, and even the love in Hunk's eyes while softly giving the song rhythm made Lance's heart burst. But it was until Keith's guitar sound reaching his ears that Lance could see the band's problem.

 Even if playing this kind of songs they were absolutely flawless, they were missing a part of feeling in the way they transmitted the song to anyone. They were putting all their heart to this, but this wasn't enough. With that song, Lance finally knew why The Alteans needed his help.

Mostly like they were missing… Someone.

**_______________**

 

 The morning passed by and the practice ended without Lance telling them about his discover. He needed to tell them, but he didn't know the way to talk about that without gaining a few weird stares to him. The problem was beyond any technical issues anyway.

 "Hey, Lance. What about some lunch at Luigi's? Their pepperoni pizza is heaven" hunk was adjusting back his drums while chatting. Lunch was a great idea and more if it's in Luigi's.

 "You only say that because you don't taste the true blessing of their pineapple pizza"

"Shut up, Lance. Pineapple in pizza should be a crime"

Lance gasped, and with a heated conversation about whether or not pineapple should be on pizza between hunk and lance (and then pidge, who was sure Lance should be in prison with anyone who likes pineapple) all the band made it to Luigi's and the debate ended when they asked the waitress about it. Lance was the loser.

"So, Lance. How do you feel about LA so far? Do you like it here?" Shiro asked while giving a bite of his anchovy pizza ( _ew_ ). His black eyes locking into Lance's.

 "Absolutely, I always loved the ocean and this city has some awesome ones, I really hope to go to one of them soon." He jabbered.

"Well, Keith knows a gorgeous beach not so far from the city. Right, Keith?"

Keith, who didn't said a single word in the whole practice and the way to the Italian restaurant. He was so distant staring at his Napolitano pizza like it was going to give him the secrets of the universe and looked up when he heard he's name.

"W-what?" Now that Lance was looking close to him, not only his fashion taste or that stupid mullet, Keith looked awful. He had dark circles that were so awful to see that Lance confused them to be eyeliner. Keith had even been fucking up in his guitar since the first day they met again and today's practice.

  
_What was happening to him?_

Shiro seemed to be reading Lance's mind because he made the same question out loud

"Keith, are you all Right buddy?

"Yeah? I guess?" Not even Keith himself believed that. His endlessly tapping fingers under the table said everything.

"Dude, we know you're emo and like to be grumpy every time and all. We love you like that, but please stop making that noise, it makes me anxious." Even when the pizza in her mouth made her chew those words out, Pidge was serious about it. So Keith stopped ashamed.

"I thought your mullet was the thing you looked awful, but now I know that your face is pretty horrible too." When lance said that the collective groans from the rest of the group that followed that comment were so loud that they gained a number of  “shhh” from the mouths of the other costumers.

"You know what, Lance?" Keith said furious, his face now red and it wasn't flush. "Fuck. You"

When he said that he finally left the establishment with the door slammed and all the faces with an expression full of surprise

"what's fucking wrong with him?" Lance was now altered from Keith's behavior. He was since the start though. But now he made it obvious. "He really needs to get over that shitty emo phase."

"Lance." Shiro interfered, his hand was on the bridge of his nose demonstrating disappointed and Lance didn't know if it was towards him or towards Keith. "Keith can be rough but he has a soft side, trust me."  
  
"Yeah, he's bot in the band only for his talent; you just have to get to know him a little more." Allura assured, a tone of comfort in her British accent.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care" lance established.  
  
But deep inside.  
  
Really, deep inside.  
  
He _did_ cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I am really sorry for the late update. I have a really important exam in August named ICFES and with that exam basically my university carrer is established and I'm freaking out adding that the senior year in my school is kinda hard. But I finally managed to update for Lance's birthday so YAY! (shhhh it's still the 28th here)
> 
> 2) That being said, I'll be updating as soon as I can, but unfortunately, that won't be regular till the ICFES ends.
> 
> 3) This is a good news, I'm making a playlist for this fanfic and I'll post it soon!
> 
> 4) you can always ask me anything for this fanfic on my tumblr: flawlesspoop.tumblr.com :D
> 
> 5) I almost forgot. Yes, Keith is still crying over Chester and so do I :C


End file.
